Avengers reading the Lightning Thief
by graciecat14
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first story/fan-fiction/thing and i really would appreciate advice. this is about the avengers reading about Percy Jackson and then them joining up after they read the series. i might do one of the Heroes of Olympus watching the movies about the avengers. Happy Reading! Rated T b/c i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**The First Chapter**

 **(Director Fury-POV)**

Thunk

The Avengers looked up from the large mahogany table that resided in room 3 on floor 84 of the Tower. I glanced around at the slightly amused faces of Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Dr. Banner. Not surprisingly Tony Stark and Thor were the ones reacting to the five books that I had dropped on the table.

"Did you seriously call all of us down here at this ungodly hour to read a couple of children's books?" Stark quipped.

"Yes I did, and you're going to stay in this room and read them unless you want an extremely painful lesson in listening to your superiors." That shut him up. Now to Thor, He's just staring at the books like they were bombs. All he did was stare his face getting paler and paler by the second. Soon enough the rest of the room was glancing at him wondering what was wrong. I smirked, I knew exactly what was wrong. "Thor." He glanced was with a tightened expression plastered on his face. "You don't have to worry about your oath this letter has given me express permission to relay the information in these books to you all, which means that you can now speak freely about these event to the people in this room with no fear of retribution. However, should I discover that any of you have released information from these books without my express permission the consequences will be severe."

The group's eyes narrowed at that, presumably because I am not usually this strict, the look on my face must have been enough to stop them from asking questions. For now. "As it is 5:20 I will send some breakfast for you in an hour or so, you are not to leave this room until you have completed the first book."

I turned on my heel and swiftly left the room leaving 5 extremely confused people and a frightened Asgardian in my wake.

 **(Natasha-POV)**

I picked up the first book in the stack, it was a bit worn down though still in relatively good condition, Stark started complaining about how he didn't have time for this and he had to go to an extremely important car show in a few hours. "Shut up." I snapped "I Director Fury wants us to read these books, we very well can't say no. I volunteer to read the first chapter any objections?" my glare must have told them to get over it. Perfect, that's exactly what I was going for.

Everyone shifted around trying to get comfortable and I read the title. "The Lightning Thief"

 **((Hello everyone! This is my first write/post/thing and I would really appreciate some criticism and support, could you tell me what should be improved and what's already good? Any comments and suggestions to make my work better are welcomed as long as they're not just hate :) Happy Reading))**


	2. Chapter 2

**((Hello Readers! Just checking in to say hi! No I don't own any of the amazing books written by Rick Riordan, nor do I own the Avengers although I wish I did))**

 **((Thanks for reviewing! In response to cbelits no I will not focus on romance, if there is any involved it will not become the main focus of the story and canon ships only))**

 **The First Chapter**

 ** _Everyone shifted around trying to get comfortable and I read the title. "The Lightning Thief"_**

"The Lightning Thief?" Tony snorts

"I would not be so insulting man of iron" Thor's voice was cold "it will do you no good to insult a hero of Olympus."

Everyone turned to look at Thor

I coughed to get everyone's attention

"The first chapter is called **I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher"** I glared at Tony before he could make a comment although a grin did appear on many of my other teammate's faces.

 **Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

Not even a sentence in and it's weird, based on the other's faces they think so to.

"What's a half-blood?" Steve wonders

 **If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe what-ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

 **Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

Steve flinched

 **If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

 **But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Who's they?" Clint asked a look of confusion on his face

Everyone looked at each other with a mixture of apprehension and slight worry on their face.

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **My name is Percy Jackson.**

"I know that name!" Clint shouted

The rest of us turned to him

"I-uh-I think he was involved in a man-hunt a few years ago." Clint looked embarrassed at his out burst

 **I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

 **Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yeah I bet you are" Tony mumbled under his breath, The Captain just shook his head

 **Yeah. You could say that.**

Everyone looked up and grinned at the coincidence

 **I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Well that's fun" Clint said sarcastically

 **I know-it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

Again everyone cracked a small smile

 **But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

 **Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

 **I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Sorry kid, but every time you say what you hope for it doesn't come true" Stark said.

 **Boy, was I wrong.**

"See!" Stark exclaimed

It might've been funny but everyone had a growing sense of unease, I could tell from their nervous twitches.

 **See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus,** "-They never are" sighed Clint- **but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

 **This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Like that's going to happen" I thought

 **All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"EEEEWWWWW" Tony squealed, I rolled my eyes.

 **Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him,** -"Well that's a nice description of your friend." Steve shook his head and murmured- **but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.** Clint cracked a smile.

 **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"This kid's luck is in the dumps" I mumbled, everyone nodded their heads with me

 **"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

 **Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

 **He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

 **"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

 **"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

 **Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Foreshadow much?" Dr. Banner stated

 **Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

 **He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

 **It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

 **He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a steel, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Way to encourage teaching Mrs. Dodds" Tony sneered at the _nonexistent_ teacher

 **Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

 **From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"I'm starting to dislike Mrs. Dodds" said Dr. Banner

 **One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

Dr. Banner raised an eyebrow

 **Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

 **Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

Tony snickered

 **It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"It always does" said Tony

 **The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

 **"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

 **My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

 **Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

 **I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

 **"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

 **"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

Thor frowned at that comment

 **"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

The frown disappeared

 **"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

 **"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

 **"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

 **Some snickers from the group.**

 **Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

 **"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted" Clint snickered

 **"Busted," Grover muttered.**

 **"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

 **At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

 **I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

 **"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

 **The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

 **Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

 **I knew that was coming.**

 **I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

 **Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

Thor just nodded his head like he understood the eye thing.

 **"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

 **"About the Titans?"**

 **"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

 **"Oh."**

"Come on Mr. Brunner, no one knows that!" exclaimed Clint, Thor just looked at him like he was crazy; and he was occasionally, a bit crazy. But still, how will myths help you? Thunder rumbled in the distance; maybe that's why we had to read these books.

 **"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

 **I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

 **I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshiped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

Steve sighed and shook his head sadly

 **I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

 **He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

 **The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

 **Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"I remember that" it was a few years ago, remember when that coffee shop caught fire from a lightning strike right after 6 inches of snow; that was weird." Said Tony

 **Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy**

 **Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

Dr. Banner growled and the rest of us backed up a bit, if Bobofit actually exists she'd better watch out for the Hulk.

 **Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

 **"Detention?" Grover asked.**

 **"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

 **Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Clint let out a bark of laughter.

 **I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

 **I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again.** – "six schools? He's more of a trouble maker than you Tony." said Clint- **I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.** Tony glared at Clint

 **Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

"Hmmm, maybe I could patent that." Mumbled Tony

 **I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

 **"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

 **I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

 **I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

 **Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

 **Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

 **"-the water-"**

 **"-like it grabbed her-"**

We all looked at each other

"Water powers maybe?" Said Steve

"Is this why Fury wants us to read this?" I wondered

Thor just chuckled and motioned for me to keep reading

 **I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

 **As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

 **"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"COME ON KID THAT'S NEVER THE RIGHT THING TO SAY!" yelled Tony

Banner shhhh'd Tony

Tony shut up

 **That wasn't the right thing to say.**

Steve laughed and said "apparently this kid and Tony are very similar!"

 **"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

 **"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

 **I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

"Why would he do that?" Clint said thoughtfully

 **She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

 **"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

 **"But-"**

 **"You-will-stay-here."**

 **Grover looked at me desperately.**

 **"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

 **"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

 **Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

 **I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

 **How'd she get there so fast?**

"What? Now I'm confused" Steve whispered to Thor

"Just listen and his story will become clear." Thor responded

 **I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"But that's not really an effect of ADHD" said Bruce

 **I wasn't so sure.**

 **I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

"Bad idea kid" muttered Tony

 **Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and**

 **Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

 **I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

"Seriously, how is she doing that?" asked Clint. We just shook our heads and I continued reading.

 **Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

 **But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek **and Roman section.**

 **Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"Get out of there kid." Banner mumbled

 **Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

We sat forward in our chairs in anticipation.

 **"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

 **I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

 **She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

 **The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

 **She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

 **I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

 **Thunder shook the building.**

 **"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"What the hell?" Said Tony

 **I didn't know what she was talking about.**

 **All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

 **"Well?" she demanded.**

 **"Ma'am, I don't..."**

 **"Your time is up," she hissed.**

"Hissed?" I wondered

 **Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"What's happening?" Steve asked

Thor said "no…not her"

Everyone turned to him and started throwing questions at him

"-do you mean?"

"Thor, what's going-"

"-better start explaining-"

My head started to pound from all of the noise that suddenly filled the room "SHUT UP!" I yelled "ALL OF YOU BOYS ARE ACTING LIKE IDIOTS!" they all turned to look at me so I turned on my glare and stared them down. I dropped my voice into what I hoped was a menacing whisper and said "now why don't we all just calm down and try to finish at least the first chapter. Okay?" They nodded their heads quickly and looked down at the table.

 **Then things got even stranger.**

Tony groaned

 **Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

 **"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

The boys were still shamefully quiet and didn't comment that Mr. Brunner actually thought a pen would help against Mrs. Dodds.

 **Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

 **With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear.** –Most of us flinched- **I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

Dr. Banner frowned, probably trying to figure out the science of a pen that becomes a sword.

 **Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

 **My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

 **She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

 **And she flew straight at me.**

 **Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"Swinging a sword comes naturally?" questioned Steve quietly.

 **The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.**

 **Hisss!**

 **Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

 **I was alone.**

"How is he alone?" asked Clint

"What do you mean?" Steve responded

"Well didn't it say earlier that Mr. Brunner was there?"

"Yeah you're right"

"How 'bout we keep reading and find out?" I quietly reminded them that we weren't done yet

 **There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

 **Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

 **My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"I thought he said that he wasn't hungry?" Tony pointed out

 **Had I imagined the whole thing?**

 **I went back outside.**

 **It had started to rain.**

 **Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" Clint wondered

 **I said, "Who?"**

 **"Our teacher. Duh!"**

"What?" Clint asked

 **I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

 **She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

 **I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

 **He said, "Who?"**

"This is seriously messing with me." Clint stated

 **But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

 **"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

 **Thunder boomed overhead.**

 **I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

 **I went over to him.**

 **He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

 **I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

 **"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

 **He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

 **"The other chaperon. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

 **He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

We all let out a sigh of relief when the chapter ended

"So? Who wants to read next?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers!**

 **IMPORTANT**

 **Due to a chance of being obliterated by copyright issues you will see a distinctive change in writing styles. I will not be able to do a line by line reaction from the avengers and I am still working on how to continue with this story while avoiding copying the entire book. I think that I will have to just bring in Percy and CO. to tell an abbreviated story to the avengers and continue from there.**

 **"Story text"**

 _Flashback/memory_

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

(Tony's pov)

 _"So, who wants to read next?" Natasha asked_

'I of course wanted to, the book was awesome, only 12 years old and already fighting monsters! I wish my life was that interesting, then again, after the chitauri invasion maybe not so much. I think this world sees too much action, it needs more fireworks, maybeishouldgetPepperto-'

"-TONY!" Natasha snapped at me

'Yeash, can't she have a little patience?'

"Since you're so focused how about you read next." She smirked

'Of course I want to read next what are you talking about?!' "Fine," I grumbled aloud despite my inner excitement. The Arachnid passed me the book and I smirked; "I'm going to read until I want to stop, I'm not going to read just one measly chapter."

"Uuugh, fine, just get it over with." Clint stated

"I'm working on it! Give me a minute here." I began to read.

(Third Person POV)

"The second chapter is called **Three Old Ladies Who Knit the Socks of Death**." Everyone laughed except Thor who simply leaned back in his chair with a sigh and a smirk on his face. No one noticed the growing shadows in the corner of the room, no one except Thor, the smirk on his face grew as they stretched out to form a rough shape. Everything went to hell when Natasha saw where Thor was looking.

"Thor?" she asked immediately silencing Tony who was enthusiastically reenacting Mrs. Dodds' untimely demise. "What's that?" She asked pointing to the growing mass of shadows, which was now resembling a strangely shaped human.

"That Natasha is your shortcut to finding out what happens in the books without reading them." Thor answered

"Wait, so you already know what happens?" Steve exclaimed

"Yes I do but I prefer to have him answer your questions." Thor stated

"Who's Him?" Bruce asked

"Him would be me" an unknown voice seemingly echoed around the small room. The avengers (minus Thor) shot to their feet looking around for the unknown speaker, "Oh surely you should have found me by now, I'm not exactly hiding." This time the avengers remembered the mass of shadows in the corner; they all watched in slight awe as a man, boy really, emerged from the corner of the room. The boy strode over to Thor where, to everyone's amazement he gave a slight bow and Thor stood and actually returned the bow to the scrawny teenager.

(Steve POV)

'I can't believe this teen has the respect of Thor, for Thor to bow to him? Who is this kid?' I looked over the teen, he was wearing black converse, black skinny jeans, a black ACDC T-Shirt and an old aviator's jacket on top, he also had what seemed to be a sword attached to his belt. I frowned a little, a kid that young shouldn't have to have a weapon. And I knew that it was necessary for him the moment his eyes met mine. Both of our eyes held the same inner grief of someone who had seen war and seen a comrade die. He had the eyes of a soldier, and based on Clint and Natasha's faces, they knew so to.

The kid turned and pulled up an extra chair to the table gesturing for everyone to join him, hesitantly we all sat, surely someone who was respected by Thor couldn't be that bad; although Thor did love and respect his brother.

The kid just waited for us to get comfy. And then he started to talk, he told us of an unimaginable hero who was thrust into a life of hardship, he told us of their adventures and quests, the two wars the first to stop the titans and the second to sop the giants and Gaea. The boy told us of Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Grover, and camp. He spoke of the seven and of the party that was held for Leo and Calypso when they got home. The alliance between the camps and that they were working on one joint camp in the middle of the US; somewhere in Nebraska. They stories he told were all a bit bitter sweet, but still happy, even when he spoke of the people who died because everything was all right now, except for one ity bity, tiny little problem, S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. had been monitoring some strange occurrences over the years and the magic that was needed to build a combined camp just so happened to be the one event that destroyed the secret of the Greek gods. Why after Gaea, no one knew, maybe the mist was too stretched after the two wars, maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. was just too persistent, but now it's too late to change anything, and in order to maintain the peace a diplomat had to be selected. Since he had already been a diplomat for the Romans and the Greeks, Nico di Angelo volunteered. You know how it goes, anything to get away from a mother-henning boyfriend.

When the story was over all of us had tears in our eyes, well maybe not Natasha, but I swear I saw Clint brush away one or two. Compared to Thor though who was bawling his eyes out, the rest of us were deserts.

"I can't believe you went through all of that young warrior!" he sputtered, "Your tales are told better here than on Asguard, I wish to meet these heroes of legend and drink for our victories!" the tears still streamed down his face. To be honest it was a bit comical. It seemed like the warrior boy thought so too; he chuckled and said that he would find a way to introduce Thor to them. Then the boy stood and gave a small smile to the rest of us.

"Hello, I'm Nico di Angelo, and I'm to be the ambassador between the two camps and S.H.I.E.L.D."

 **(Hello everyone how do you like where the new story is going? I really wanted to do a review of each of the books but I couldn't find a way for it to flow smoothly**

 **I apologize if you really wanted something like the previous chapter but I don't want to deal with copyright issues and I'm pretty sure none of you would want to either. Thank you for your support**

 **Happy Reading!)**


End file.
